


No One Makes Sam Cry

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Playgrounds, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Alright, that's it! Sam's crying and no one makes Sam cry without getting a taste of these knuckle sandwiches!”Or Brock pushes Sam off the slide and Steve throws down.





	No One Makes Sam Cry

Steve pushes his shirt sleeves up his arms and raises his fists. 

“Alright, that's it! Sam's crying and _no_ _one_ makes Sam cry without getting a taste of these knuckle sandwiches!” Steve shouts,  lunging at Brock and tackling the other six-year-old to the ground. 

He makes sure to pin Brock's arms with his knees before he starts slapping him around. 

“You wait your turn for the slide, you don't just push someone off! What if Sam got hurt really bad, you idiot!” Steve shouts, giving Brock three more wallops on the head before he's being dragged off.

“Steve! Steven,  _ calm down!” _ Mrs. Potts shouts, and Steve stops kicking, going limp in her arms. 

“That's better.” She sighs, and puts him back on his feet.

Steve glares at Brock as he cries and tries to stand up too, but to his credit he doesn't tackle the boy again. Instead Steve walks back over to Sam. 

His eyes are red, but his tears have stopped. Steve pulls him up to his feet by his hand and doesn't let go. 

“Brock, are you alright, sweetie?” Mrs. Potts asks. 

Steve snorts and shouts, “He's not a sweetie! He pushed Sam off the top of the slide!” 

Mrs. Potts sighs, “Okay, recess is over for you three — inside  _ now.” _ She says, her tone brooking no argument. 

Steve's cheeks flush in shame as he leads Sam back into the classroom. 

“You're okay, right?” He asks. 

Sam sniffles, “Yeah. But you're stupid, Steve, that's your third fight with Brock.” 

Steve gapes at him, “But he  _ pushed  _ you! He made you  _ cry. _ ” 

Sam shrugs, “Yeah, but now you're in big trouble. They're gonna call your mom!” 

Steve squeezes Sam's hand and lies, “I'm not scared.” His left ear burns, Steve can already feel his mom dragging him out by it. 

Mrs. Potts and Brock finally join them back in the classroom, Brock glaring at Steve from under the ice pack he's holding to his head. Steve sticks his tongue out. 

“Okay, boys, we are going to sit down and talk about this.” Mrs. Potts says. 

She sits behind her desk and the boys sit in three chairs facing her. 

“No lying, only the truth — now what happened?” She asks. 

Sam answers first. “I was about to go down the slide after waiting my turn but then Brock pushed me off and I fell onto the wood chips. It hurt really bad so I started to cry.” 

“I was at the bottom of the slide, Mrs. Potts, I saw the whole thing. Brock took Sam's turn and slid down the slide and that's when I started punching 'im.” Steve continues. 

Mrs. Potts turns to Brock, “Brock, is that true? Did you push Sam off the slide instead of waiting your turn?” 

The boy lowers his head until his chin touches his chest and nods. 

Mrs. Potts folds her hands together, “Well, the only innocent one here is Sam. Steve, how many times have I told you to use your words and not your fists? Same goes to you, Brock. If you had asked Sam if you could take his turn on the slide he might have said yes. But instead you pushed him, and Steve fought you, and now I have to call both of your parents.” She sighs. 

Mrs. Potts stands up, and smoothes her skirt, “Now excuse me while I go do that, in the meantime, you all should make up.” She advises, smiling gently before she leaves the room.

Sam squeezes Steve’s hand and he looks up at him, “Say you’re sorry, Steve.”

“I would, but my mom told me not to lie.” Steve says.

Sam elbows him hard, taking his hand away and Steve’s fingers immediately try to grasp it again. 

“Say you’re sorry.” Sam says firmly, glaring at him. 

Steve sighs and turns to Brock on his other side. “I’m sorry I punched you.” 

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry I pushed you, Sam.” Brock apologizes, leaning past Steve to meet the boy’s eyes. 

“I forgive you, Brock.” Sam says.

Steve nods hurriedly, “Great, we’re all friends, can I have your hand back now?” He asks, stretching his fingers and showing his empty palm. 

Sam takes his hand again, and Steve smiles, almost forgetting Brock’s in the room with them. 

“Why do you guys hold hands all the time?” He asks, confused. 

“Sam’s my boyfriend!” Steve shouts proudly. “That’s why I beat you up when you made him cry, as his boyfriend that’s my  _ job. _ ” Steve says seriously. 

Brock raises his eyebrows, “Oh. Okay?” 

Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “It’s not his job, he just has impulse issues — I heard Mrs. Potts say that once.” 


End file.
